Pastille
by Saralyn15
Summary: La petite voix a disparu dans la tête de Sasuke; il est enfin seul. Libre. (UA)
1. 01 Pastille

Bonjour! Me revoilà après un long moment avec une toute nouvelle histoire! Ce sera toujours du yaoi si jamais vous vous posez la question mais je pense que cette fiction sera relativement différentes des autres! J'innove, figurez-vous! :P

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas

* * *

><p>D'une voix traînante, le professeur annonça la fin du cours et Sasuke rangea rapidement ses affaires. Il entassa sans soin son ordinateur portable son agenda et un reste de barre de céréales dans sa sacoche avant de la jeter sur son épaule. Il piétinait sur place en attendant que Suigetsu ait lui aussi rangé ses affaires. Suigetsu était toujours lent. Avec soin, il mettait ses notes – qu'il prenait encore sur papier, soi-disant qu'il retenait mieux – dans une fourre et rangeait un à un ses stylos. Sasuke se demandait parfois si son ami faisait exprès juste pour l'énerver.<p>

_Sois plus patient ! _

Sasuke prit son mal en patience et, finalement, sortit de la salle suivi de Suigetsu.

-Est-ce qu'on va directement chez Jûgo ou on passe chez toi ? Demanda Suigetsu en rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

-Nan, y aura ma mère chez moi, on a meilleur d'aller directement chez Jûgo, répondit Sasuke.

_Ne sois pas désobligeant avec ta mère ! _

Suigetsu haussa les épaules. Sasuke devenait de plus en plus irritable mais Suigetsu n'en était pas affecté et il subissait les sauts d'humeur de son ami sans n'en ressentir aucune gêne. C'était d'ailleurs particulièrement étrange. À un moment, il s'était demandé si Sasuke avait arrêté de prendre Pastille. Mais non. C'était improbable. Les gens qui n'étaient plus sous l'influence de Pastille étaient dangereux et incontrôlable. Sasuke était désagréable, certes, mais en aucun cas dangereux. Cette idée arriva même à lui arracher un sourire. Sasuke dangereux ? Mais bien sûr. Tout le monde prenait Pastille, plus personne ne voulait revivre les temps noirs. Un frisson le saisit à l'idée de cette période qu'il n'avait pourtant pas connue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Sasuke alors qu'ils sortaient d'un des bâtiments de leur université, majoritairement constituée de verre.

-Rien, il fait froid je trouve.

-On est en hiver, dit Sasuke comme si cela expliquait tout, ce qui était le cas en fait.

_Pourquoi es-tu obligé d'être aussi ironique ? _

Sasuke soupira alors qu'ils se mêlaient à la foule des étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers le métro. Sur le quai, tous étaient alignés, bien sagement, les uns derrières les autres. Sasuke et Suigetsu se placèrent dans les rangs, sans parler. Majoritairement, le silence régnait sur le quai. Sasuke porta ses mains à sa bouche pour souffler dessus et les réchauffer. C'était vrai, il faisait terriblement froid. Mais vivement ce soir. On était vendredi et, le vendredi, il buvait. Il buvait pour que la petite voix se taise. Cette petite voix, il n'osait toujours pas demander à Suigetsu si lui aussi l'entendait ou si il était le seul. Peut-être était-il détraqué.

_Arrête ! Tu ne dois pas penser ça ! _

Sasuke renifla son mépris mais une douleur aiguë le prit, juste derrière l'oreille. Il serra les mâchoires et, instinctivement, il porta sa main sur le point douloureux.

-Tu as mal? Lui demanda Suigetsu d'une voix terriblement neutre.

Sasuke secoua sèchement la tête et se redressa. Un jour, oui, un jour, il allait faire la peau à cette petite voix.

Le métro arriva et, toujours en ordre, les étudiants montèrent dans le véhicule. Les sièges avaient été supprimés voilà quelques années pour permettre plus de place. Ça ressemblait un peu à un long tube blanc, complètement aseptisé, un peu comme un couloir d'hôpital. Mais avec des barres supplémentaires au milieu, le long du plafond et sur les côtés pour que les gens puissent s'y tenir. Ce métro était exclusivement réservé aux universitaires.

Le métro démarra enfin et plongea sous terre. Le trajet était cours, pas plus de deux minutes. Il reliait le campus et la grande place de la ville. Quand le véhicule s'immobilisa, la foule sortit et se dispersa dans cinq escalators qui descendaient encore plus bas dans la terre. Sasuke et Suigetsu se frayèrent un chemin dehors et débouchèrent sur la grande place. La Grande place était la plaque tournante de la ville où la majorité de la population transitait pour quitter les quartiers résidentiels et aller travailler. En guise de place, ce n'était en fait qu'un immense rond de goudron où les gens filaient en tous sens. Des façades grises de magasins entouraient ce rond et en six endroits, à intervalles réguliers, les façades s'écartaient pour laisser place à une rue. Sans doute, vue du ciel, ça devait ressemblait à un soleil comme en dessinaient les enfants, avant. Il n'y avait aucun véhicule, tous les transports de la ville étaient souterrains, à l'instar du métro qu'ils venaient de prendre.

Suigetsu et Sasuke s'engouffrèrent dans une rue et ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans un des immeubles qui ressemblaient terriblement à tous les autres : même hauteur, même largeur, même couleur grise, même emplacement et taille de fenêtres.

Jûgo leur ouvrit et ils traversèrent le vestibule blanc pour entrer dans une pièce relativement grande et bien éclairée par une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une cour intérieure. La pièce était meublée avec goût mais sommairement. Il n'y avait qu'un grand canapé de cuir, une table basse laquée blanche et un immense écran incrusté dans le mur. L'écran était éteint, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de ces fichues informations.

_Respecte ces informations ! Tu leur doit la vie ! _

Assise dans le canapé, Karin était arrivée en avance. Sur la table trônaient déjà six bouteilles. La lumière se réfléchissait dans le verre et Sasuke s'assit à côté de Karin sans lui adresser la parole.

_La politesse, tu sais ce que c'est ?_

Il ignora la voix et se servit un verre. Sans attendre les autres, il le vida cul sec, répéta l'opération deux fois et se laissa aller dans le sofa pendant que Pastille commençait à paniquer. Il ferme les yeux et sourit en attendant que l'alcool l'engourdisse.

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Proposa Jûgo en ignorant le comportement pas spécialement approprié de Sasuke.

Sasuke secoua la tête alors que les autres réclamaient déjà de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Jûgo apporta un plateau rempli de nourriture grasse, salée et trop sucrée. Il y avait deux fois trop à manger sur le plateau mais personne ne s'en souciait. Le gaspillage n'était pas quelque chose dont on se préoccupait. Sasuke ne mangea pas l'alcool ferait plus vite effet.

_Arrête ça ! Arrête tout de suite ! _

Ce n'était plus qu'un couinement apeuré dans sa tête et, comme d'habitude à ce stade, Il eut un haut le cœur. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement et avala encore un verre. Au bout de quelques minutes son envie de vomir passa et le bout de ses doigts ainsi que ses lèvres s'engourdirent. La petite voix ne parlait plus et Sasuke put enfin respirer et avoir l'impression d'être tout seul dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, ses amis défilèrent aux toilettes pour rendre ce qu'ils avaient consommé avant de recommencer. De ce fait, ils restaient légèrement ivre mais guère plus. C'était ce qui arrivait en général : personne ne parvenait à se saouler, sauf Sasuke.

Un bourdonnement bizarre dans l'oreille gauche de Sasuke le réveilla. A travers les rideaux de la baie vitrée du salon, le jour commençait à filtrer. Un mal de tête terrible pulsait dans sa tête. Il se releva du canapé où Karin et Suigetsu était encore endormis et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de petite voix ? Il regarda autour de lui et fut pris d'un vertige. La lumière était trop vive, elle éclairait trop de choses. L'odeur de l'alcool, de la sueur et du sommeil lui irrita le nez et lui donna envie de vomir. Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement lui donna une sensation oppressante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il percevait tout ça. C'était des détails que la petite voix triait pour lui et ne lui faisait jamais parvenir. Et puis, la réalisation le frappa. Il n'y avait de petite voix nulle part dans sa tête. Pour la première fois en dix-neuf ans d'existence, Sasuke était seul dans sa tête. Complètement seul. Ce n'était en rien comparable à la sensation de l'ivresse. L'alcool faisait disparaître la petite voix mais elle restait quelque part, enfouie, et, dans sa tête, rien n'était clair. Alors qu'à cet instant, il avait l'impression de prendre connaissance de mille choses à la fois et de les comprendre. Il avait même conscience de sa respiration haletante et de ses mains moites.

Il se rassir sur le canapé ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il prit sa veste, sortit de l'appartement et dévala les escaliers. Il s'arrêta entre deux paliers et rendit ce qui restait encore dans son estomac. Le goût le fit grimacer et une euphorie indescriptible l'envahit quand il réalisa qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de vomir là et que la petite voix ne l'obligeait pas à aller réveiller le concierge pour s'en occuper. Il accéléra malgré son mal de tête et déboucha dans la rue. L'air froid lui fouetta le visage et il s'arrêta net en regardant les gens qui se rendaient déjà au travail. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir. Un pantalon pour les hommes, une jupe qui arrivaient aux genoux pour les femmes et des manteaux noirs tous identiques. Sasuke baissa les yeux sur ses propres vêtements et fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient noirs également. Pourtant, il pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'aimait pas le noir. Il préférait le bleu. Finalement, il se rendit compte que, jusqu'à maintenant il aurait été incapable de voir que tous les gens étaient habillés de la même manière. Il modifia son allure et, toujours sous le choc, retourna sur la grande place d'un pas lent. Tout était identique. Les vêtements, les immeubles, le ciel, les gens. Il réalisa que ce qu'il identifiait jusqu'alors comme des magasins sur la grande place n'était en fait que des façades. Les devantures, les enseignes, les vitrines et même les gens que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur étaient en fait peint sur la façade. Tout était faux.

Sasuke choisit une rue au hasard et la descendit. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avancer tellement tout se ressemblait. Puis, brusquement, au bout d'une demi-heure environ, il butta contre un mur. Un mur très haut. Il devait lever la tête pour en apercevoir le sommet. La rue n'était qu'un cul de sac. Il revint sur la grande place et choisit arbitrairement une autre rue. Au bout d'une demi-heure également, il rencontra ce même mur. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. Aussi, il osa poser ses mains sur le mur. Il s'attendait à rencontrer une surface de pierre froide mais une sensation de tiédeur l'envahit et, avant qu'il ait pu émettre une hypothèse sur la texture du mur, il fut violemment projeter deux mètres en arrière et retomba sur les fesses. Choqué, il regarda le mur sans comprendre. Le mur venait de l'éjecter. Il se relava laborieusement en se frottant le bas du dos et resta un moment face au mur. Ce n'était pas normal. Son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche et en le sortant, il réalisa qu'il était déjà 11h il était temps qu'il rentre avant que sa mère commence à se poser des questions. À regrets, il quitta le mur des yeux et revint sur ses pas. Rien de tous cela n'était normal.

Il retourna sur le grande place, entra dans la bouche de métro et rentra chez lui.

Il habitait dans un quartier résidentiel qu'il catégorisait jusqu'à aujourd'hui comme joli. Mais il réalisa, maintenant qu'il avait toutes ses facultés mentales, que les maisons se ressemblaient toutes, que les jardins n'étaient en fait que des étendues d'herbe verdâtre et que toutes les façades étaient blanches.

Il entra dans sa maison et fut frappé par la froideur des lieux. Tout était blanc. On aurait dit que personne n'habitait ici.

-C'est toi, Sasuke ? Demanda sa mère depuis la cuisine.

-Oui, répondit Sasuke d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il essaya de se ressaisir en retirant ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa mère était en train de préparer le déjeuner. Elle était habillée d'une jupe noire et d'un chemisier de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux, noirs également, étaient enroulés en un chignon serré. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, Sasuke fut frappé par la beauté de son visage. Elle avait des traits tellement fins et délicats qu'il la fixa un peu trop longuement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Rien. Je suis fatigué.

-Alors va dormir un moment, le repas ne sera pas prêt avant 45 minutes.

Sasuke monta dans sa chambre, qu'il découvrit toute aussi blanche et impersonnelle. Il commençait à se demander si toutes les autres maisons ne ressemblaient pas exactement à la sienne vue de l'intérieure.

Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le brouillard cotonneux qui l'enveloppait généralement avait complètement disparu. Il avait l'impression que les connexions se faisaient plus rapidement dans son cerveau et que l'entrave constante qu'il sentait sur ses pensées n'était plus. Il pouvait penser que la vie était nulle. Que le noir c'était moche. Que les études, il aimait pas ça. Qu'il avait l'impression de vivre comme dans un troupeau de bétails. Qu'il se sentait mal dans cette vie. Qu'il n'aimait pas la petite voix. Il ne savait pas d'où cette liberté de penser venait mais il l'aimait. Il se sentait lui. Et libre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sourit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Puis le mur lui revient en mémoire. Maintenant qu'il avait le temps d'y réfléchir, il trouvait que la ville prenait une allure de prison. Il n'avait été qu'au bout de deux rues sur six mais jamais il n'avait rencontré d'intersections et elles ont toutes les deux débouchées sur ce mur immense. Est-ce que les quatre autres rues étaient également des impasses ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que la ville se résumait à la grande place et à ses six rues. L'idée paraissait bizarre à Sasuke.

Et pourquoi tout se ressemblait ? Pourquoi les gens semblaient anesthésiés comme lui avant qu'il ne se réveille ce matin. Était-ce vraiment possible que lui seul se rende compte de tous ces détails. Non, non. Il devait y avoir une explication logique.

-A table ! Cria sa mère.

Sasuke descendit à la salle à manger. Il était tout seul avec sa mère. Son père travaillait au commissariat même si cela faisait belle lurette que plus aucune infraction n'était commise. Son frère aîné, Itachi avait disparu deux ans auparavant et Sasuke n'en savait pas plus. Il doutait que même ses parents en sachent davantage. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était que, de jour au lendemain, ce fut comme si Itachi avait cessé d'exister.

Sa mère posa une assiette devant lui ainsi qu'une pastille et un verre d'eau. Sasuke attendit que sa mère prenne place en face de lui et, en même, ils avalèrent la pastille. Sasuke suivit le mouvement automatiquement, comme il le faisait à chaque repas et se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Une épaisse brume se répandit dans son crâne. Ses sens se brouillèrent un instant, une douleur aiguë lui perça les tempes et, plus fort que jamais, la petite voix cria.

_Espèce d'imbécile !_

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas tout compris et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite! Ce chapitre est un peu rapide et comme c'est assez flou, je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre au cours de cette semaine. Sinon, je pense publier un chapitre par semaine si j'y arrive. Dans tous les cas, je vous préviendrai à chaque fois si j'ai du retard!<p>

Que se déchaîne sur moi des centaines de reviews! Mouhahahaha!

à plus! :)


	2. 02 Pastille

Bonjour, bonjour! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de Pastille qui, j'espère, commencera à éclaircir des choses!

Un gros merci aux reviewers!

Duaran: d'après le résumé wikipédia du film (je n'ai pas vu equilibrium), ça ressemble assez à ça en effet!

Chou: j'ai aussi lu le résumé de divergente (nope, j'ai pas non plus ni lu les livres ni vu le film) et ça pourrait avoir des échos mais je crois que ça va prendre une orientation un peu autre. Après c'est toujours dur de dire en ne lisant que le résumé.

Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

><p>Sasuke était en avance. L'amphithéâtre principal, d'une capacité de 400 personnes, était presque vide. Il eut tout le loisir de choisir sa place. Ni trop devant mais pas trop au fond afin d'être dissimulé dans la foule des étudiants. Ainsi il pourrait faire autre chose. Tous les premiers lundis du mois, les étudiants avaient pour obligation de venir dans l'amphithéâtre principal pour voir la projection du film. Toujours le même. Un film à propos de son devoir de citoyen, de l'importance de bien suivre les règles, de l'histoire (pourrie) de leurs ancêtres, ce genre de choses. La salle se remplissait petit à petit et Sasuke sursauta quand Karin s'assit à côté de lui.<p>

-Bonjour, le salua Karin.

-Salut.

La conversation s'arrêta là.

En quelques minutes, tous les étudiants furent réunis dans l'amphithéâtre et les lumières s'éteignirent. L'écran, jusque-là noir, s'alluma. C'était un vieux film, la bande était abîmée et, parfois, l'image tressautait. Sasuke s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, avec les technologies actuelles, des gens ne refaisaient pas un film qui tenait davantage la route.

_Tu as tort, tes aînés ont raison ! Ne les remets pas en question ! _

Le film débuta sur une image de paysage verdoyant et une voix-off légèrement sifflante commença son récit réglementaire de vingt minutes.

_« L'Homme commença son existence dans un monde paisible et plein de ressources. Extrêmement vite, il développa des technologies qui leur permirent de surpasser toutes les autres espèces animales de la planète. En effet, il faut rappeler que l'Homme est d'une extraction animale et que, malheureusement, ses bas instants remontèrent rapidement à la surface. L'histoire de l'Homme est jalonnée de conflits, de batailles et même de guerres. L'Homme, créature avide, ne pouvait se contenter de ce que la nature lui fournissait et il tenta de surpasser la nature. Ainsi, les Hommes causèrent des dégâts irréversibles. La violence et les guerres devinrent les fléaux du siècle des Hommes. Pour mener à bien ses combats, l'Homme ne recula devant rien. Après de longues années de recherches stériles, la bombe atomique fut créée et l'Homme quasiment annihilé. Toutes les agglomérations furent détruites, l'Homme retrouva son statut d'animal. Pourtant sa soif de pouvoir et de contrôle n'était toujours pas calmée par les événements tragiques qui venaient de se produire. Mais dans un sombre petit village, un groupe d'hommes se réunit, l'Akatsuki. C'était un groupe d'hommes de tous horizons. Un mélange hétéroclites de cultures, de connaissances et de capacités mais leur réunion devait tendre à un but commun : sauver le reste de l'humanité. 90% des 8 milliards d'humains avait péris durant les guerres et la planète n'était plus que le reflet d'elle-même. La pollution avait été telle que l'air n'était presque plus respirable et la terre n'avait plus grand-chose à offrir. L'Akatsuki mit plusieurs années pour réunir les survivants et pour construire la Ville. La Ville est sa banlieue et le dernier endroit viable de la planète terre. Basée sur une économie nouvelle, des règles strictes ainsi qu'une éthique à toute épreuve, l'Akatsuki réussit le miracle de préserver les derniers survivants. Ce groupe d'hommes permit au restant de l'humanité de vivre et leur créa un nouveau monde. Vous avez la chance de vivre dans ce nouveau monde. Vous êtes les derniers survivants de la planète. Notre situation reste précaire même si notre population reste stable, il vous faut rester fort et suivre les règles pour permettre à l'humanité de pouvoir continuer à exister. Vous devez veiller à ce que le travail de l'Akatsuki se perpétue. Soyez citoyen de la ville, obéissez et soyez droit, un jour nous sortirons de ce tunnel sans fin. Vous êtes les 10% de la population restante. »_

S'ensuivit une série d'images qui commençait par de jolis paysages, de jolies villes avec des gens heureux. Mais, vite, les visages heureux devenaient grimaçants puis terrifiés. Les images représentaient des villes détruites, des cadavres brûlés et des enfants en pleurs. Puis, une lueur émergeait et, avec elle, l'image de la ville avec ses citoyens responsables et obéissants.

Sasuke avait la nausée.

_Arrête ! Arrête de tout remettre en cause ! Tu dois obéir ! Tu dois _m'_obéir !_

Sasuke se boucha discrètement les oreilles, comme si ce geste pouvait faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête. Samedi passé, quand il avait vécu quelques heures sans la petite voix et que celle-ci était revenue dès qu'il avait ingéré la pastille, il avait compris que les deux éléments étaient en fait le même. Depuis, il essayait désespérément de réduire la petite voix qui lui donnait horriblement mal à la tête. Pourtant, il devinait que s'il n'arrêtait pas de prendre Pastille, il ne pourrait pas réduire la petite voix au silence.

_Stop ! Tu ne dois pas dire ça ! C'est mal ! _

Toutefois, s'il ne prenait pas pastille, ce serait évident. Pastille devait être prise juste avant chaque repas, c'est-à-dire trois fois par jour. Mais il ne mangeait jamais seul. Au petit-déjeuner, sa mère était là. À midi, il était avec ses amis la semaine et le week-end avec sa mère. Le soir, il était avec ses deux parents. Impossible de ne pas éveiller des soupçons parce qu'il était certain que s'il n'avalait pas Pastille et qu'il y avait des témoins, il aurait des problèmes.

_Tu dois me prendre ! Tu as besoin de moi ! Tu es bête sans moi !_

Il avait donc passé la fin de son week-end à chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de Pastille. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se sentait fébrile. Mais dimanche soir, il réalisa finalement que cette fébrilité venait de Pastille. La petite voix paniquait à l'idée de disparaître de sa tête et cette angoisse était transmise à Sasuke. Cette chose arrivait même à influencer les sensations et les sentiments. Sasuke était bien décidé à se débarrasser de cette présence entêtante. Même si la panique de la petite voix devenait insupportable et lui donnait des migraines.

_Je ne panique pas ! C'est toi qui fais n'importe quoi !_

C'était également nouveau mais Pastille commençait à se défendre et à argumenter. Avant, elle se contentait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il commençait à avoir une sorte de dialogue avec elle, ce qui était d'autant plus terrifiant. Il y avait littéralement quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans son crâne. Cette petite voix se révélait être de plus en plus complexe et coriace. Il avait une conscience de plus en plus aiguë de Pastille, il savait qu'il n'était jamais complètement seul dans sa tête.

_Bien sûr que non ! Je suis là ! Fais-moi de la place ! Arrête, tu dois m'obéir ! _

Une nouvelle douleur le saisit, à l'arrière du crâne cette fois. Karin se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Sasuke réalisa que les étudiants étaient en train de quitter l'amphi. Il se leva prestement et suivit Suigetsu.

Au cours suivant, Sasuke eut une peine de tous les diables à se concentrer sur leur cours. C'était un cours d'histoire un cours obligatoire quelques soit le cursus choisi. Sasuke et Suigetsu avaient choisi médecine. Mais Sasuke trouvait qu'ils faisaient davantage de maths et de chimie que de médecine. Ils n'avaient que quelques connaissances qui leur permettaient éventuellement de recoudre une plaie pas trop profonde et de soigner un rhume. Pour en revenir à ce cours, l'histoire était une matière obligatoire. Ce cours consistait à donner une description détaillée du mode de vie de leurs ancêtres : leur économie, leur histoire, leur psychologie, leurs droits.

Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour apprendre la façon de vivre des Hommes si la ville voulait à tout prix éviter que ces choses ne se reproduisent ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt dépeindre les Hommes comme affreux sans entrer dans les détails et développer une autre façon de voir les choses ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment.

_Tu n'es pas censé comprendre mais apprendre ! _

Sasuke l'ignora, soupira et son mal de tête empira.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Sasuke fut pris de vertiges. Il alla se coucher sur le canapé du salon et sa mère, alertée par sa pâleur, lui prit la température.

-Je crois que tu fais une bonne grippe. Si demain ça ne va pas mieux, tu resteras à la maison, diagnostiqua-t-elle.

Sasuke acquiesça et resta allongé un moment. Soudain, il eut une révélation. Si demain il restait à la maison tout seul, il pourrait ne pas prendre Pastille à l'heure du déjeuner. Il sourit légèrement alors que son esprit devenait de plus en plus brumeux à cause de la fièvre et, pour la première fois, il put s'adresser directement à la petite voix.

_J'ai gagné. _

_Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je t'obligerai à me prendre ! _

Le soir, à table, Sasuke ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Sa mère ne disait pas grand-chose et son père, un homme grand et effrayant, mastiquait sa nourriture en silence. Dans les souvenirs de Sasuke, les repas avaient encore été joyeux à une époque, lorsqu'Itachi était encore là. Il n'en gardait cependant qu'un vague souvenir. À la disparition de son frère, Sasuke ne devait avoir que cinq ans. Il se rappelait pourtant un jeune homme fort qui le protégeait et qui l'aimait plus que tout. Il eut un pincement au cœur. La question de ce qu'était devenu Itachi l'avait toujours taraudée. Maintenant, il se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec Pastille. Son frère était très intelligent, peut-être qu'il avait tout compris sur Pastille et refusé de la prendre.

-Sasuke, j'ai appelé le médecin. Il passera demain matin avant que ta mère ne parte travailler, l'informa son père, les lèvres pincées.

Sasuke acquiesça. Oui, demain, il allait vaincre Pastille.

Le lendemain matin, le médecin diagnostiqua une grippe à Sasuke. Il lui donna des médicaments à prendre lors de ses repas. Une fois sa mère et le médecin partis, Sasuke cacha les comprimés sous son oreiller. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les prendre, peut-être contenaient-ils une dose encore plus forte de Pastille. Il resta allongé, enfoui sous ses couvertures et attendit. Il n'allait pas prendre Pastille à l'heure de manger. Personne ne le saurait. Lorsque midi approcha, il sentit une légère angoisse s'emparer de lui. Il descendit à la cuisine pour avaler le repas que sa mère lui avait préparé et retourna se coucher. À midi et demi, une douleur le prit entre les deux yeux.

Sasuke eut d'abord l'impression que, lentement, des griffes se plantent entre ses connexions neuronales et les déchirent. C'était extrêmement douloureux. Il se recroquevilla en boule alors que son esprit devint brumeux et que les griffes s'activaient de plus en plus. Pastille essayait de se retenir, elle s'accrochait à son esprit pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. La douleur s'intensifia pendant un quart d'heure puis, lentement, elle reflua. Son esprit devint plus clair malgré la fièvre. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était en sueur. Comme la première fois, il se sentait libre, maître de lui-même et euphorique. Sans plus attendre et sur une impulsion, il enfila une veste sur son pyjama et sortit dans la rue.

Il avait une théorie. Si les six rues de la ville étaient des impasses, est-ce que son quartier résidentiel l'était aussi ?

Il sortit dans la rue et descendit la rue. Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, toutes les maisons étaient identiques. Il passa devant une quinzaine de maison avant de buter contre quelque chose et il se retrouva, une fois encore, projeté deux mètres en arrière. Il se releva, fébrile. Il regarda autour de lui, repéra une pierre et s'en saisit. Il la lança devant lui, et la pierre, après avoir parcouru deux mètres, rebondit contre un mur invisible. Sasuke resta immobile. Il y avait bien un mur, comme en ville. Mais un mur invisible. Et derrière ce mur, il pouvait observer encore des dizaines de maisons. Il s'avança prudemment et posa des deux mains à plat sur le mur invisible. Quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la surface invisible, les maisons derrière le mur se brouillèrent. Exactement comme si ces maisons étaient un reflet dans l'eau et que Sasuke avait touché la surface, déclenchant des vagues.

Sasuke longea la paroi invisible mais elle faisait bien toute la largeur de la rue, pas moyen de la contourner. Et derrière, il n'y avait sans doute pas de maisons. Ce n'était que des images. La banlieue où vivait Sasuke ne comptait donc qu'une vingtaine de maisons. Il se demanda si les quatre autres escalators qu'il avait vus en sortant du métro menaient également à un petit groupe de maisons. Cela voudrait dire que les cinq « banlieues » de la ville – si elles étaient toutes identiques – ne comportaient en tout est pour tout que 100 maisons. La ville en elle-même, il le supposait, comptait six rues, d'à peu près 200 habitations, ce qui faisait 1200 habitations. En tout, la ville et ses banlieues compteraient 1300 logements. Sasuke resta bouche bée. Il y avait un problème. Si la ville était, comme le prétendait le film qu'il était forcé de voir tous les mois, le dernier endroit où l'on trouvait des hommes, elle devait contenir 10% des 8 milliards d'êtres humains. En partant du principe que la population est restée stable comme le prétend le film, il y aurait 800 millions de personnes dans la ville. C'est-à-dire que pour loger toute la population, chaque habitation contiendrait en moyenne 600'000 personnes. Sasuke estimait qu'il y avait là, juste un petit problème.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute dans une semaine ^^<p>

Bon week-end!


	3. 03 Pastille

Bonjour, bonjour! voici donc la suite! Bonne lecture! ^^

Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à tous les reviewers!

* * *

><p>Sasuke passa le reste de la semaine au lit. Enfin, c'était ce que sa mère pensait. En réalité, chaque midi, il ne prenait pas Pastille et attendait une heure avant de sortir. En général, il allait s'asseoir en bas de la rue, au pied du mur invisible, comme si sa contemplation silencieuse lui permettrait de trouver une réponse. Mais rien ne lui vint. Les problèmes il les avait posés : pourquoi ne pouvait-on, apparemment, pas sortir de la ville ? Pourquoi cette illusion au bas de sa rue pour faire croire que derrière le mur il n'y avait pas d'autres maisons ? Pourquoi, d'après ses estimations, la ville était trop petite pour accueillir toute la population mondiale ?<p>

D'ailleurs, il avait beau être assis par terre, emmitouflé dans une grosse veste au milieu de la route, il ne croisait jamais personne. Les maisons étaient-elles vraiment toutes vides, tous les jours, exactement à chaque fois aux mêmes heures ?

De tout ça, il n'en savait fichtrement ça. Par contre, à la fin de la semaine, il remarquait que, même sous l'emprise de Pastille qu'il reprenait tous les soirs – la présence de ses parents l'obligeait – la petite voix se faisait faible dans sa tête. Il devenait plus fort qu'elle. Toutefois, dès lundi, il devrait retourner à l'université et il ne pourrait plus contourner le problème. Pastille allait-elle reprendre un pouvoir complet sur lui ? Il en était malade rien que d'y penser mais il ne voyait vraiment aucune solution à ces problèmes.

Il soupira et regarda son radioréveil. Dans quelques heures, le dîner de dimanche soir aurait lieu et il avalerait Pastille.

Se réveiller en ce lundi matin parut compliqué pour Sasuke. Il n'avait plus de fièvre mais il était encore très affaibli et sentait fiévreux. Sans doute était-ce les séquelles de sa maladie. Il refusa pourtant de se laisser guider par Pastille même s'il était tenté. Aller en cours lui paraissait si difficile ! Mais il prit sur lui, repoussa la voix loin dans sa tête et sortit. Il eut l'impression qu'il faisait plus froid que d'habitude et que les gens le regardaient bizarrement. C'était stupide, personne ne faisait attention à personne. A la sortie du métro, il retrouva Suigetsu.

-Salut, salua-t-il Sasuke.

-Salut.

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda son ami.

-Je suis fatigué.

-C'est la fièvre, diagnostiqua Suigetsu.

Ils avaient beau être en formation de médecine, Sasuke n'était pas convaincu que Suigetsu – ni même lui à vrai dire – ne seraient capable de diagnostiquer un cas de fièvre. Mais bon, Sasuke avait depuis longtemps des doutes sur l'efficacité de sa formation. Bref, passons.

Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux et Sasuke avait énormément de peine à se concentrer. Son esprit errait ailleurs et Pastille essayait avec acharnement de le rendre attentif. Mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Sasuke, en arrêtant de prendre Pastille, avait compris de manière inconsciente comment les mécanismes mis en place par la pastille fonctionnaient. Aussi, il était plus à même de les contrer, même quand il était censé être sous l'emprise de la petite voix. La preuve étant qu'il ne l'entendait même plus. Parfois, il sentait juste une étrange pression dans son crâne, comme si on compressait certaines zones de sa cervelle pour lui faire faire quelque chose de précis. Cette pression était encore assez forte pour l'influencer mais s'il rassemblait assez de volonté, il arrivait à lutter contre. Il se demandait si cette capacité de repousser Pastille allait s'accroître ou diminuer du fait qu'il était maintenant obligé de reprendre sa dose à chaque repas. Et puis, si cette capacité grandissait, est-ce qu'il serait capable de le cacher aux autres ? Si son entourage s'en apercevrait, il allait lui arriver des bricoles. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, personne ne le lui avait jamais dit. Mais c'était latent, quelque chose de tacite mais de parfaitement convenu. Si l'on découvrait qu'il arrivait à se soustraire du contrôle de Pastille, il devrait certainement fuir pour se préserver. Mais comment ? Si la ville était emmurée, comment sortir ?

Suigetsu lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes quand le cours fut fini.

-On va manger ?

Sasuke acquiesça et se leva promptement.

Dans la cafétéria, ils rejoignirent Karin et Jûgo, déjà attablés. Sasuke, avant d'avaler Pastille, posa une question :

-Vous croyez que c'est possible de ne pas prendre ce truc ? Demanda Sasuke en indiquant l'emballage brillant de Pastille.

Suigetsu ouvrit soudainement la bouche. Jûgo lui fit les gros yeux et Karin toussota.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais comme nous que nous deviendrions fous si nous ne prenions pas cette pastille. On te l'a expliqué quand tu étais petit non ? Cette pastille nous aide à affronter la réalité. Sans elle, en sachant ce qui est arrivé à la race humaine, à la planète et que le futur est plus qu'incertain, nous perdrions la raison. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Expliqua doucement Karin en tripotant nerveusement l'emballage de pastille.

-Oui. Oui, bien sûr que je sais ça. Je me posais juste la question, se justifia Sasuke.

-Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de ne pas la prendre ? Demanda Jûgo en le fixant.

Sasuke sentit la suspicion de ces trois amis. Leurs yeux fixés sur lui l'oppressaient. Mais pourquoi avait-il posé la question bon sang !

-Non ! S'affola Sasuke. Je ne suis pas fou !

-Alors arrête de te poser des questions inutiles, conclut Jûgo.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Pour une fois, Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour avaler Pastille et le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Est-ce que cette discussion allait lui apporter des ennuis ? Il avait senti ses amis clairement hostiles et durs. Est-ce qu'ils allaient en parler ? Est-ce qu'on viendrait l'interroger ? S'assurer qu'il prenait bien Pastille. Est-ce que l'on découvrirait qu'il avait, en effet, louper des doses ? Sciemment en plus. Est-ce qu'on allait le faire disparaître ? Comme Itachi ? Sasuke s'enfonça dans son angoisse et laissa le contrôle à Pastille pour le rester de la journée. Cette petite voix était détestable mais, dans ces moments de détresse, Sasuke comprenait pourquoi sa prise était nécessaire à certains. Mais lui, il préférait vivre dans l'angoisse et libre de penser plutôt que de vivre sous le contrôle d'une putain de dose médicamenteuse.

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement. Sasuke remarqua que, en effet, il lui devenait de plus en plus facile de se soustraire au contrôle de Pastille. Mais cet exercice le fatiguait énormément. Aussi, en fin de journée, il laissait la petite voix faire ce qu'elle voulait il allait s'écrouler sinon. Il n'eut donc pas la force d'aller se promener dans les quatre autres rues de la ville pour voir si elles débouchaient également sur un mur. Mais un autre problème s'imposa à lui. Le jeudi soir, en sortant de la douche, il s'arrêta brusquement devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Des cernes violets lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Ses lèvres étaient exsangues et sa peau n'avait plus un teint clair mais cadavérique. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait remarqué ? Non. Non, puisque les gens étaient incapables de porter attention à ce genre de détails. Mais il avait vraiment l'air malade. Il se mordit les lèvres et alla se coucher. Peut-être qu'une nuit de sommeil allait arranger ça. Peut-être qu'il ressemblait à ça tous les soirs mais qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Pastille ne favorisait pas le narcissisme et, quand il n'était plus sous l'influence de la petite voix, il se posait d'autres questions que de savoir à quoi il ressemblait réellement.

Le lendemain, ses cernes avaient certes diminués mais étaient encore très présents et à sa grande horreur, Suigetsu lui fit la remarque dès le matin lorsqu'ils gagnaient leur salle de cours.

-Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

-Oui.

-Tu as beaucoup de cernes.

-Sûrement des restes de fièvre, élagua Sasuke.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de lutter contre la pastille ?

Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Suigetsu en essayant de se plaquer une expression mi- terrifiée mi- innocente sur le visage.

-Comment tu peux penser ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu es fou !

-On nous a toujours appris que si quelqu'un posait des questions sur Pastille, c'est qu'il la remettait en doute. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda Suigetsu en se rapprochant de manière menaçante.

Putain, non il ne s'en souvenait pas ! Était-il possible que cette information ait été retirée de son esprit lorsque Pastille avait perdu un peu de son contrôle ? Pour Sasuke, c'était tout à fait probable. Et dans ce cas, il avait des ennuis. Des vrais.

-Oui, je sais bien, balbutia Sasuke. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai posé cette question simplement parce que j'avais encore mal à la gorge, ok ? C'était douloureux d'avaler, c'est tout.

-Ah.

Ils repartirent en cours. Ce soir, Sasuke allait trouver un moyen de sortir de là avant que d'autres personnes ne viennent lui poser des questions gênantes.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de mettre ses plans à exécution. À la fin des cours, deux hommes l'attendaient. Habillés avec un long manteau noir, ils lui bloquèrent le passage. Ils étaient très grands et incroyablement largues d'épaules. Ils portaient des lunettes noires et leur bouche étaient pincées.

-Sasuke Uchiha, vous devez nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

Voilà, sa vie s'arrêtait là. On allait le torturer pour qu'il avoue. Il devrait subir des tas d'expériences très douloureuses. Il serait enfermé pour le reste de sa vie. Il disparaîtrait, comme Itachi.

-Pourquoi ? Réussit-il à demander.

-Nous vous emmenons simplement dans un des locaux de l'Akatsuki pour vous poser quelques questions. Vous serez rentré chez vous pour le dîner.

Sasuke les suivit docilement. Que pouvait-il faire avec leur gabarit ? Ils le firent monter à l'arrière d'une voiture noire. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette couleur ! Noir, noire, noir, tout était noir ! Dans la voiture, il n'y avait pas de vitre et il était séparé de ces kidnappeurs par une cloison. Il s'assit sur un des sièges et se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait en posant ces questions ? Il ne pouvait pas la fermer, hein ?! Et la petite voix, pourquoi elle se manifestait plus ?! La salope, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait ! On allait l'éliminer puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à le contrôler, cette horreur !

_STOP ! Ne m'insulte pas ! En plus, tu as perdu ! _

Sasuke refoula des larmes d'angoisse. Au bout d'un quart d'heure la voiture s'immobilisa. Sasuke patienta encore quelques minutes puis un des hommes ouvrit la portière. Les deux hommes le firent descendre dans un parking. Un des hommes ouvrit la marche en direction d'une porte et l'autre homme poussa Sasuke pour qu'il suive le premier. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment aux couloirs blancs. Sasuke eut l'impression que les deux molosses le faisaient tourner en rond dans ce dédalle pour que, si jamais Sasuke avait l'idée de s'enfuir, il ne puisse pas retrouver son chemin. Il 'y avait aucun bruit de présence humaine. Seul le bourdonnement des néons emplissait le silence. Ils n'avaient croisé personne bien qu'ils aient passé devant un nombre incalculable de portes.

Au détour d'un énième couloir, l'homme devant lui ouvrit une porte et celui derrière Sasuke le poussa à l'intérieur. La porte se referma avec un claquement. Sasuke se retrouva dans un pièce meublée de eux chaises et d'une table. Un homme en costume y était assis. Il avait l'air plutôt petit et sa petite moustache touffue agaça étengement Sasuke. L'homme fit un geste pour que Sasuke s'asseye en face de lui.

-Alors monsieur Uchiha, vous n'avez pas été sage, hum ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire conciliant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, rétorqua aimablement Sasuke en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non. Bien évidemment. Sans doute ne comprendrez-vous pas mieux mais je dirais que vous êtes indigne de votre frère. Je suis monsieur Satô. C'est moi qui gère les débordements éventuels des citoyens.

-Alors je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je n'ai occasionné aucun débordement.

-Pas pour l'instant, en effet, monsieur Uchiha. Mais j'aimerais être sûr que, dans le futur, vous ne ferez pas de vagues. Vos amis nous ont prévenus. Vous posez des questions sur la pastille.

-Comme je l'ai expliqué à Suigetsu ce matin, j'ai posé la question dans la mesure où je sortais de maladie et qu'avaler la pastille me procurait de l'inconfort au niveau de la gorge. C'est tout, soupira Sasuke en feignant d'être nonchalant.

Il essayait d'affiche une décontraction qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout. Il était certain qu'il était coupable de tout un tas de choses mais il était encore plus sûr de vouloir sortir d'ici indemne.

-Pourquoi donc inquiéter vos amis pour une si petite chose ? Soyez prudent à l'avenir. Venir une fois dans le quartier général de l'Akatsuki n'est pas grave. Revenir une deuxième fois peut s'avérer très dangereux. Toutefois, comme vous correspondez aux critères de personne fragile et instable, nous vous demanderons de vous rendre à l'infirmerie de votre université une fois par mois pour s'assurer que vous prenez bien la pastille. Je préfère vous prévenir : si vous ne l'avez pas prise ne serait-ce qu'une fois pendant le mois écoulé, nous le saurons. On vous attend à l'infirmerie lundi. Bon week-end, monsieur Uchiha.

Les deux molosses le reconduisirent chez lui. Il eut de la chance : sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée, ça éviterait de devoir répondre à des questions gênantes.

Pour le coup, Sasuke devait trouver une solution. Vite de préférence. Genre tout de suite. Maintenant.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, que les choses deviennent un poil plus claires! Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des critiques (même si ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec cette fiction) n'hésitez pas!<p>

Prochain chapitre pour le week-end prochain! ^^ (Plutôt dimanche je pense) D'ici là, bonne semaine mes lapins!


	4. 04 Pastille

Bonjour, bonjour! Voici donc le quatrième chapitre qui est, ma foi, un peu plus court que les autres. J'en suis désolée mais il a été assez compliqué à écrire alors je ne voulais (pouvais) pas le faire plus long!

Sinon, une autre chose revient souvent dans les reviews (Cette phrase, c'est un truc barbare qu'on appelle acte préliminaire en linguistique, oui, parallèlement que j'écris, je révise mes cours et je sens le besoin terrible de placer des anecdotes stupides dans ce genre, pardonnez-moi). Bref. Dans les reviews vous me demandez assez souvent si je me suis inspirée de tel film ou de tel livre. Alors je vous réponds que non. Tout, absolument tout (sauf les personnages) sort de mon esprit. Mais! Il est bien connu que les écrivains sont influencés par leur lecture et j'adore lire ce genre d'histoire. Et puis, sans doute savez-vous également que les thématiques de la société de contrôle et du post-apocalyptique sont fréquemment abordées dans les livres, je ne fais que m'inscrire dans la continuité de ce thème. Voilà ^^

Bonne lecture et merci à tous les reviewers, je vous aime!

Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis une demi-heure. Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et, dans deux jours, il devrait se présenter à l'infirmerie. Pastille jubilait. Elle se régalait de sa panique et il la sentait reprendre de plus en plus de pouvoir sur lui. Pour sûr, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Les analyses, comme le lui avait confirmé Satô, ne manqueraient pas de confirmer qu'il n'avait pas pris des doses. Encore, s'il ne s'était agi que d'une fois, il aurait pu jouer la carte du malade. A cause de la fièvre qui le faisait délirer, il avait oublié. Mais « l'oubli » s'était produit plusieurs fois. Aucune excuse. Il était fini. À moins de trouver une solution. Il devait bouger. S'enfuir. Lutter contre Pastille. Ses jambes lui semblaient terriblement lourdes mais il se força à descendre, à enfiler sa veste et à sortir dans la rue.<p>

Une fois dehors, ses idées se firent plus claires. L'air froid et vivifiant l'aida à repousser Pastille et il se mit en route. Il prit le métro. Ce fut terrible. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement et le jugeait. Il se retint pour ne pas devenir complètement paranoïaque et se força à regarder ses pieds. Une fois arrivé sur la grande place, il décida de parcourir les quatre autres rues qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir. Peut-être allait-il trouver une faille ? Peut-être qu'une des rues ne finissait pas en cul de sac ? Peut-être qu'elle donnerait sur une étendue verdoyante dans laquelle il pourrait se jeter et disparaître. Pastille criait dans sa tête mais il la réduisit au silence et, peu à peu, elle ne fut plus qu'une légère présence à la lisière de sa conscience. Il descendit la première rue. Mais une pensée s'impose brutalement à lui. S'il trouvait en effet une brèche et qu'il s'enfuyait, comment survivre ? Evidemment il savait tout à fait comme se procurer de l'eau, faire du feu, chasser, reconnaître des plantes comestibles et d'autres mortels. Il s'en sortirait mieux que Rambo ! Idée illusoire donc. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il préférait mourir de déshydratation, d'inanition ou d'autres choses barbares encore plutôt que de finir définitivement entre les mains de Satô. Parce que dans ce cas de figure, il le savait, il allait souffrir. il ne savait pas de quelles manières mais il le sentait – et Satô le lui avait aussi fait sentir. Donc autant se bouger les fesses.

Dans la rue qu'il avait choisi de suivre, il y avait du monde. C'était l'heure où les gens rentraient chez eux après le travail. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les gens s'engouffraient dans les immeubles avec leur manteau noir voletant derrière eux légèrement. Plus il avançait, plus Sasuke se sentait fébrile. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment trouver une solution ? Quand il aperçut le mur au bout de la rue, il n'y avait plus qu'une poignée de personnes dans la rue. Il se força à garder une respiration tranquille et une allure modérée. Il arriva devant le mur et l'observa, les mains sur les hanches. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché, il s'était fait éjecter, il n'avait guère envie de réitérer l'expérience. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta en repérant une silhouette qui s'avança vers lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

La silhouette s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Cette personne n'était pas très grande, elle lui arrivait sans doute aux épaules. Finalement l'inconnu releva la tête et enleva le bonnet qu'il portait, permettant à Sasuke de distinguer son visage. C'était une fille, sans doute de son âge avec des cheveux noirs qui ne semblaient pas aller sur sa tête. Elle était habillé comme tout le monde : en noir. Mais un détail attira immédiatement l'œil de Sasuke. Une broche était épinglée sur son manteau, à hauteur du cœur. Cette boche était brillante et possédait un reflet rosé. Couleur !

-De la couleur ? Souffla-t-il tout bas.

La fille lui sourit chaleureusement et avant que Sasuke n'ait pu bouger, elle bondit sur lui, attrapa sa main et se mit à courir. À aucun moment Sasuke n'eut l'idée de se défaire de sa prise ou de lui demander qui elle était et où elle l'emmenait. Elle aurait très bien pu travailler pour Satô, la broche n'aurait pu être qu'un piège. Ou elle pourrait être une folle dangereuse. Mais son sourire…on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Et puis sa main dans la sienne, il en était désarçonné. C'était un geste plein de chaleur et assez intime. Pour preuve, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait tenu la main. Puis, ce contact rassurait Sasuke, c'était très doux. Aussi, il se laissa conduire. Ils remontèrent toute la rue au pas de course, Sasuke commençait sévèrement à s'essouffler et à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais vu personne courir dans la ville. Il espérait que leur comportement n'allait pas alerter quelqu'un même si la rue était vide désormais.

Une fois sur la grande place, la jeune fille ne lâcha pas la main de Sasuke mais ralentit l'allure, au grand soulagement de Sasuke. Il y avait encore des gens, cela expliquait sans doute sa réaction elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Elle conduisit Sasuke dans une bouche de métro où il n'avait encore jamais été. Sasuke supposa qu'ils allèrent prendre le métro qui arrivait mais ils n'en firent rien. Pendant que la foule de gens montait dans les wagons, la jeune file le traîna dans un coin de la station. Elle plaqua Sasuke contre le mur et, à son tour, colla son dos contre le mur, son bras compressé contre celui de Sasuke.

Sasuke, très mal à l'aise de la soudaine proximité avec la fille collée contre lui, attendit que la rame parte avant d'esquisser un mouvement.

-Ne bouge pas. On est juste dans l'angle mort des caméras. On va attendre que le dernier métro de la journée soit parti, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton ferme qu'elle rendit pourtant sympathique. Sasuke s'émerveilla de cette capacité.

-Qu…Pour…Comm…Vous…Tu…Bafouilla désepsérément Sasuke.

La jeune fille gloussa devant l'essai de Sasuke.

-Je m'appelle Sakura, commença-t-elle. Et toi ?

La question aida Sasuke à se ressaisir.

-Sasuke.

Mais il ne réussit pas à faire suffisamment d'ordre dans ses pensées pour formuler une question. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Je sais que tu dois être complètement à l'ouest et que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, c'est normal. Mais, tu vois, moi, c'est pas vraiment mon rôle d'y répondre. Mais peut-être tu voudrais quand même savoir pourquoi je t'ai traîné ici ? Continua-t-elle.

Sasuke hocha brièvement la tête.

-Alors. Je fais partie de…un réseau. On va dire que c'est un réseau. Bref. Dans ce réseau, on récupère des gens comme toi et ces gens intègre nos rangs…S'ils sont d'accord, ajouta-t-elle après une brève pause.

-Des gens comme moi ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, des gens qui ne veulent plus de la pastille. Ou qui ne la prennent plus. En gros, on a des gens infiltrés chez Satô comme ça, quand ça devient chaud pour des personnes comme toi, on lance une opération de sauvetage et on les récupère. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Donc maintenant, je te pose la question rituelle qu'on pose à chaque nouvelle recrue potentielle : est-ce que tu veux rejoindre nos rangs pour servir notre cause au péril de ta vie ? Déclara-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air terriblement solennel mais Sasuke eut l'impression de déceler un ton légèrement ironique dans le ton de sa voix.

-Euh…je sais pas. C'est…je ne sais pas ce que c'est, votre cause…je sais pas.

-Je peux aussi te présenter les choses autrement : Soit tu nous rejoins, on s'occupe de toi, on t'entraîne, on t'apprend un métier ou tu restes ici et lundi tu retournes dire bonjour à Satô. Comme tu veux.

-C'est sûr que dis comme ça, ta proposition à l'air plus alléchante…D'accord, je suis d'accord.

-Bien. Maintenant, on va attendre. Il faut que le dernier métro soit passé à ce moment, les lumières vont s'éteindre et on va sortir par le tunnel du métro.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va s'enfiler là-dedans ? Demanda Sasuke, incrédule, en désignant les bouches béantes et noires du tunnel où les métros s'engouffraient.

-C'est exact. Il y a des kilomètres de galeries. Certaines sont utilisées pour les métros et d'autres non. Pour expliquer ça, on suppose, en gros, que la ville, avant la destruction et tout – mais ça on te l'expliquera mieux plus tard – était beaucoup plus grande et que le réseau de métros aussi. Maintenant, on les utilise pour rentrer et sortir de la ville.

-Mais…personne ne sait que vous existez ?

-Non. Enfin, l'Akatsuki doit s'en doute. Après tout, des personnes qui disparaissent sans laisser de traces, ils se sont sûrement poser des questions. De ce que nos infiltrés savent, ils se doutent de quelque chose mais ils sont encore largement en-dessous de a vérité, expliqua-t-elle

-Dans quel sens ?

-A ça…ça relève pas de mon ressort de te l'expliquer. Déjà parce que je ne suis pas très au clair moi-même. Ce sont des données extrêmement confidentielles et je ne suis pas habiliter à le savoir. Mon rôle, c'est de récupérer les agneaux égarés et de les ramener. On va te l'expliquer, mais pas en détails.

-C'est très…hiérarchisé votre…réseau, commenta-Sasuke.

-Oui.

-Et comment c'est là-bas ? Vous vivez où ?

-On vit dans des grottes. Et c'est très convivial, tu verras, tu vas aimer ! Quand on sera arrivé, une personne va te prendre en charge pour te montrer où tu vas vivre, t'expliquer le fonctionnement de la communauté, ce genre de choses. C'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué au début. Mais tu t'y feras vite ! Raconta-t-elle.

-Et je ferai quoi de toutes mes journées ?

-Une part de la journée est consacrée à l'entraînement militaire. On oublie jamais que, un jour, on pourrait venir nous déloger et on préserve une certaine force armée. Enfin, on essaie. Une autre partie de la journée est dédiée à l'apprentissage. Tu apprends un métier en général. Mais ça tu verras sur place comment ça se passe. Le reste de la journée, c'est quartier libre.

-ça à l'air presque trop parfait, soupira Sasuke.

-ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors. Sakura attrapa la main de Sasuke.

-On va attendre que nos yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et après on va y aller. Y a pas besoin de courir, juste de marcher vite. Par contre, tu verras, il y a trois rails au sol. Les deux à l'extérieur ne posent pas de problème mais celui du milieu est électrique. Alors ne met pas les pieds dessus ! Le prévint-elle.

-D'accord.

Après quelques minutes, Sakura le tria à sa suite dans le tunnel.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Si vous avez des questions, des demandes, des critiques sur la fic ou pas, hésitez pas! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!<p>

Bisou mes lapins!


	5. 05 Pastille

Bonjour bonjour! Comment que ça va bien! Alors j'ai réussi à boucler le chapitre! Par contre, je l'ai écrit vite et tout donc je suis, en avance, désolée s'il paraît un peu brouillon parce qu'il l'est! Mais ça ira mieux bientôt! Dans trois semaines c'est les vacances, j'aurai le temps! Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture!

Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas

Merci à tous les reviewers!

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid dans le souterrain mais Sasuke ne sentait pas le froid. Il suivait Sakura qui le tirait par la main. L'air était frais mais avait une odeur de renfermé. Il était également humide et, souvent, Sasuke entendait une goutte d'eau tomber, quelque part, et résonner dans tout le tunnel. Au plafond, sur les bords, des lumières diffusaient une vague lueur qui lui permettait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, ils bifurquèrent à gauche. Cette voie était plus étroite que la précédente et fit une drôle d'impression à Sasuke. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était <em>vivante<em>. Il entendait des rats courir et lui frôler les pieds, dérangés par leur arrivée soudaine. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans ce tunnel-ci. Sasuke trébucha deux fois et se demanda comment Sakura faisait. Elle n'hésitait jamais, elle savait parfaitement où elle allait. La jeune fille avançait d'un pas assuré et elle n'était même pas essoufflée. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était couvert de transpiration et qu'il cherchait son souffle. Ses poumons lui brûlaient à cause de l'effort.

-Combien de temps encore ? Demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

Sakura se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire d'excuse.

-On vient d'entrer dans les souterrains alors encore un moment.

-Sérieusement ?! On peut pas faire une pause alors ?

-Non, on peut pas pour le moment. Premièrement parce que ça fait que dix minutes qu'on marche. On ne court même pas ! Et que si tu t'arrêtes, ton adrénaline va retomber, les endorphines également et la pastille va reprendre trop de contrôle. Même si je suis bien mieux entrainée que toi, si la pastille se déchaîne, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à te retenir. T'as pas remarqué que la pastille te fiche la paix depuis un moment ?

Sasuke ferma la bouche sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait vu Sakura, Pastille n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de reprendre le contrôle.

-C'est pour ça que tu es aussi essoufflé, tu fais jamais de sport. Personne dans la ville ne fait jamais de sport ! Parce que si tu fais du sport, ça contre les effets de la pastille. Alors continue de marcher, rétorqua Sakura.

-C'est aussi simple que ça de contrer les effets de Pastille.

-Oui et non. On étudie ça aussi au centre. Tu verras.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Les jambes de Sasuke commencèrent à fatiguer et son dos le faisait souffrir.

Sakura jeta un bref regard sur son poignet. Sasuke déduisit qu'elle regardait sa montre. Comment faisait-elle pour voir l'heure, ça, par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

-Il commence à être tard. On va s'arrêter là et dormir.

-Domir ? Dormir ici ?! Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas s'arrêter ?

-Oui mais dehors il fait trop froid.

De son manteau, Sakura sortit une gourde.

-Tu bouches ton nez, tu bois ça cul-sec et tu vas dormir comme un bébé.

Sasuke avala le contenu et quelques minutes après, il fut pris de légers vertiges pour finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

À son réveil, il avait la tête lourde. Sakura était assise à côté de lui et attendait.

-C'était quoi ton truc ?

-Juste une décoction de plante somnifère. Viens, on continue, vite.

Pendant près de 20 minutes, Sasuke eut l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Une fois à gauche, puis à droite et encore à droite et à gauche, toujours à gauche, puis à droite. Les tunnels devenaient de plus en plus étroits et une odeur d'urine remplaça bientôt l'odeur de l'air renfermé humide du premier tunnel. Sasuke en avait mal au cœur mais cela ne semblait pas affecter Sakura. Il se demanda combien de fois déjà Sakura avait emprunté ce chemin pour ne pas hésiter une seule fois quant à la direction à prendre. Des centaines de fois sans doute. Puis, soudainement, une lumière éclata lorsqu'ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois à droit. Ils arrivaient à la sortie, enfin !

-Protège tes yeux, lui conseilla Sakura en ralentissant le pas et en se tournant vers lui.

Pour la première fois, Sasuke remarqua qu'elle portait d'étranges lunettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Peut-être que c'était grâce à cela que la jeune femme pouvait se déplacer dans le noir sans trébucher. Il obéit et mis sa main en visière. Ils s'enfoncèrent vers la lumière et débouchèrent dans une minuscule clairière entourée d'arbre.

Il ferma fortement les yeux à cause de la lumière. Il entendait quelques oiseaux qui chantaient, malgré le froid mais leur chant avait une étrange tessiture. Comme s'il entendait leur voix à travers du coton. Ça semblait lourd, feutré. C'était très étrange. Quand il fit quelques pas malgré ses yeux fermés, il sentit également une texture qui ne lui était pas familière sur le sol. C'était mou, ses pieds s'enfonçaient et ses semelles crissaient sur le sol.

-Ouvre un peu tes yeux, l'encouragea Sakura qui était restait près de lui.

Il obéit et entrouvrit les paupières. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Tout était blanc, terriblement lumineux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre : c'était de la neige. Enfin, il supposait parce qu'il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Il avait seulement lu, une fois, une histoire où il y avait de la neige. Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était magnifique. Une couche de neige recouvrait la clairière et les arbres, tout autour d'eux, étaient recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Il se tourna vers Sakura, la bouche ouverte. Elle l'observait, un grand sourire et les joues rougies par le froid.

-C'est beau, hein ?

-Vraiment, oui.

Puis, aussi brusquement que la lumière était apparue, une douleur sourde lui vrilla le crâne. Il dut s'accroupir, les mains sur les tempes.

_Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! _

-Sasuke ! Bois, vite ! Ordonna Sakura en lui mettant d'autorité une gourde sur les lèvres.

Sasuke ne réfléchit pas et but deux grandes gorgées du liquide avant de recracher à moitié la dernière gorgée. Ce truc était immonde.

-Oui, c'est bien, encore une fois. Ça ira mieux après, tu verras.

Sasuke prit encore une gorgée. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur reflua et un étrange engourdissement pris place dans ses membres.

-C'est de l'alcool ? Demanda Sasuke en essuyant sa bouche.

-C'est ça. De l'alcool à 90°, pas le meilleur truc à boire. Mais t'as sans doute remarqué que si tu bois, la pastille devient faible ?

-Oui, j'ai pu le constater.

-On en prend toujours, de l'alcool, quand on va en sauvetage. Généralement, exactement comme il vient de se passer, quand on arrête de marcher, ceux sous influence de la pastille doivent lutter. Et l'alcool aide terriblement bien, expliqua Sakura en regardant la gourde, l'air satisfaite.

-C'est encore loin ?

-Assez. Encore une heure et demie de marche je pense.

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains et suivit Sakura. Ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres. Le souffle de Sasuke se transformait en volute de vapeur et le bout de nez s'engourdissait avec le froid. Ses chaussures, pas du tout prévue pour une marche pareille, prenaient l'eau. Il sentait ses chaussettes trempées lui coller aux orteils. Il avait froid au visage, aux mains et aux pieds. Mais le reste de son corps était en sueur à cause de l'effort. Plusieurs fois, il s'empêtra dans les branches d'un conifère ou dans des buissons épineux. Il en ressortit avec plusieurs égratignures qui le firent désespérés. Est-ce que tout ça était vraiment une bonne idée ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas eu meilleur temps de rester en ville ? Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie et qu'ils n'allaient arriver nulle part ? Les explications de Sakura étaient floues, pas cohérentes. Il aurait dû rester en ville. Au chaud, toujours selon la même routine. Il aurait vécu confortablement, sans jamais avoir besoin de réfléchir ou de se poser des questions inutiles. Il aurait fini ses études, il aurait trouvé une femme, eut des enfants et puis voilà. Il serait mort le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que là, dans quoi s'était-il engagé ? Il suivait une fille dans une forêt enneigé avec des chaussures de villes. Il avait fui la ville et sa sécurité. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était stupide. Puis une douleur dans la tempe, un flash. Sâto. Non, il serait mort s'il était resté en ville. On était vendredi. Si lundi, il était toujours en vie dans cette forêt, il aurait fait le bon choix.

La forêt s'interrompit un instant et Sakura, accompagnée de Sasuke, entra dans une autre clairière. A l'opposée, juste sous la lisière des arbres, il y avait une silhouette accroupie qui triturait de la fourrure. Ce n'est qu'en entendant une puissante déchirure et en voyant les bras de la silhouette dissocier de la fourrure et du muscle que Sasuke comprit que la personne était en train de dépecer un lapin. Il eut peur et, par réflexe, s'accrocha au bras de Sakura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement Kiba. Il fait partie du centre.

Elle trottina vers lui, Sasuke sur ses talons.

-T'es pas censé dépecer ce lapin seulement une fois dans les cuisines ? Demanda Sakura, derrière le dos du dénommé Kiba.

L'homme ne se retourna même pas, ne sursauta pas. Il portait une grosse veste grise, bordée de fourrure. De la fourrure de lapin sans doute. Il avait l'air assez grand et surtout bien bâti.

-La chasse a été bonne, alors on se permet un petit casse-croûte avant l'heure, expliqua Kiba en désignant sa ceinture où étaient pendus trois autres lièvres.

Il avait une voix étrangement aiguë par rapport à sa stature.

-Ce ne sont pas trois pauvres lièvres qui vont nourrir la colonie, rétorqua Sakura.

-Gnagnagna, rabat-joie ! Moi, je chasse. Quand je chasse j'ai faim. Alors je mange !

-Et bien moi quand je vais en mission, même si j'ai faim j'attends la fin de la mission !

-Mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama Kiba en se levant d'un bon. Y a une nouvelle recrue !

Il scruta Sasuke et sourit brièvement. Les yeux de Sasuke s'étrécirent un peu : ce gars avait-il vraiment les dents un peu pointues ?

-Il a l'air en forme pour avoir passé une nuit dans le souterrain. C'était une bonne mission ?

-Oui. Pas de problème.

À ce moment, un homme tomba d'un arbre. Littéralement. Un homme venait d'atterrir sur ses deux jambes devant eux, à côté de Kiba.

-J'aime bien quand tu dis ça Sakura, lâche le nouvel arrivant.

Sasuke le regarda brièvement et ne put que noter la couleur dorée des cheveux et le bleu de ces yeux. Mais bon dieu, la veste orange, c'était trop.

-C'est pour ça que c'est moi que tu envoies en mission. Mes missions se passent toujours bien !

-Et ça, c'est Sasuke Uchiha ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-C'est ça.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, chef des rebelles.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça a été, malgré la précipitation avec laquelle j'ai écrit le chapitre! Le prochain chapitre sera plus explicatif du coup, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le poster dimanche prochain, j'aimerai prendre mon temps et l'écrire bien! Alors ce ne sera peut-être que dans deux semaines!<p>

Sinon, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des critiques sur la fic ou sur autre chose, hésitez pas! (Vous savez, l'histoire se construit en bonne èartie grâce à vos commentaires!)

Bisous mes lapins!


	6. 06 Pastille

Bonjour bonjour! Alors tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard! J'ai malheureusement été débordée par la fin du semestre et les fêtes de fin d'année (mais je sais que c'est pas forcément ce qui vous intéresse!) Bref! Mais voilà la suite. Et comme je suis actuellement en vacances et bien j'ai eu le temps de faire deux chapitres. donc oui, je publie deux chapitres aujorud'hui! ^^

Merci aux reviewers!

Bonne lecture!

Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, chef des rebelles, se présenta-t-il.<p>

Sasuke haussa un sourcil septique. Il venait de quitter le confort et la sécurité de sa ville, il avait risqué sa vie pour la confier maintenant à des rebelles dont le chef était un gamin de son âge, avec une veste orange, hideuse et tape à l'œil ? Sans parler du nid d'oiseau que formaient ses cheveux, de ses ongles en deuil et de son sourire bêta. Non, ça ne faisait pas rire Sasuke.

En notant le scepticisme sur le visage de Sasuke, Naruto se renfrogna.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est…inattendu.

-Pff, encore un qui imaginait que le chef serait un vétéran sur le retour avec option commandant d'élites et forces secrètes. Je crois que je vais mettre du rembourrage sous ma veste, genre j'ai des pires épaules et des pectoraux de bonnets E. Soupira Naruto.

Sakura et Kiba gloussèrent. Sasuke haussa les épaules. Ce soi-disant chef ne l'impressionnait pas spécialement. Il n'était pas davantage convaincu qu'un vétéran sur le retour avec option commandant d'élites et forces secrètes l'aurait davantage impressionné. À vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas demandé comment était le chef des rebelles. Mais il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé la personne de Naruto dans ce rôle. Non, il aurait imaginé quelqu'un comme…son père.

-Bon, on a pas toute la journée, Sasuke a encore beaucoup de choses à voir. On se retrouve au souper ? Proposa Sakura.

Naruto et Kiba opinèrent du chef.

-On aura du lapin ce soir ! Peut-être un daim si on a de la chance ! Sourit Kiba.

Sakura prit la main de Sasuke et s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Après 2 heures de marche supplémentaires où Sasuke n'arrêta pas de se prendre des branches dans la figure et où ses vêtements semblaient vouloir ardemment faire amis-amis avec des buissons épineux, ils arrivèrent devant une falaise.

-Ah ! Voilà ! On est arrivé Sasuke ! S'exclama Saura en souriant.

-C'est une falaise, commenta bêtement Sasuke.

-En plus d'un visage d'ange, t'es un vrai Einstein, soupira Sakura. Oui, c'est une falaise. Mais si tu regardes un peu plus attentivement sur ta gauche, il y a une fissure dans la paroi. Va voir.

Sasuke obéit en bougonnant intérieurement des choses sur son soi-disant visage d'ange et sur son esprit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, merci bien. D'ailleurs, qui était Einstein ?

Il fit quelques pas dans la direction indiquée par Sakura et bientôt, une fissure noire se découpa sur la surface de pierre. Haute d'environ 2 mètres, elle n'était large que d'une soixantaine de centimètres.

-L'entrée nous permet de vérifier si on a pris du poids ou pas, plaisanta Sakura.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que cette fissure, c'est la porte de votre super base secrète.

-Si tu t'imagines une base super technologique et tout et tout, tu risques d'être déçu, le prévint Sakura avec une petite moue. Suis-moi.

Elle pénétra dans la faille et Sasuke, en prenant son courage à deux mains, la suivit.

Il faisait complètement noir. Son manteau frottait contre les parois escarpées de pierre. Le sol était jonché de petits cailloux sur lesquelles il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher. L'espace était vraiment très exigu et il commençait à se sentir mal. L'endroit était trop étroit, il avait l'impression de se faire écraser et de se faire happer par la montagne. Il allait appeler Sakura quand il rentra de plein fouet dans un mur. Il sentit son nez s'écraser douloureusement contre une aspérité du mur et un léger goût de sang envahit sa bouche quand sa canine, à cause du choc, perfora sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tourne à droite, rigola Sakura.

Il obéit, une main plaquée sur le visage et une lumière blanche, vive et crue éclata. Il ferma les yeux, aveuglé et étourdi. Il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le manœuvrait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et n'y cru tout d'abord pas.

Il était dans une salle. Une salle immense, éclairée par des néons, mais vide. A fond de la salle, Sasuke distinguait plusieurs galeries qui s'enfonçaient dans la montagne.

-On est au refuge, Sasuke.

Deux hommes armés de fusils à pompe et de casque cabossé s'avancèrent. Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Salut Shino, Lee, les salua Sakura.

-Cette perruque ne te va pas du tout, commenta un des deux hommes avec des petites lunettes noires.

-Bonjour Shino, moi aussi je vais bien.

-Sakura ! Ça a été ? Notre nouvelle recrue n'a pas été trop coriace ? Demande l'autre homme, Lee.

-Non, il a été doux comme un agneau. On a croisé Naruto et Kiba en chemin. Ils chassaient.

-Oui, on sait. C'est Kakashi qui a pris les commandes en attendant, même s'il était pas forcément enchanté.

Sakura soupira et enleva sa perruque. Sasuke fut interloqué de constater que sa couleur de cheveux était rose. Rose. Juste rose.

-Qui est de garde pour aider les nouveaux arrivants ? S'informa Sakura.

-Hinata… Ou Tsunade mas je crois qu'elle préférerait rester avec Jiraya, répondit Shino.

-Oui, je comprends. Alors on va aller te confier à Hinata ! Sourit Sakura en s'adressant à Sasuke.

Sasuke n'apprécia pas particulièrement l'idée qu'il soit « confié » à quelqu'un. Il n'était plus un enfant tout de même. Mais il n'eut pas la force d'argumenter. Il était bizarrement fatigué et il ne comprenait rien à ce que tous ces gens racontaient. Qui était Kakashi ? Tsunade ? Jiraya ? Hinata ?

Sakura prit une des galeries qui était légèrement en pente. Ici, le seul éclairage qui illuminait le chemin, était la lanterne que tenait Sakura. Elle l'avait ramassé à l'entrée de la galerie. Apparemment, ils avaient jugé nécessaire d'éclairer une pièce vide mais ce chemin, sans doute usité par beaucoup de personnes, n'avait pas été jugé assez important pour être éclairé. Admettons.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et ils débouchèrent dans un long et large corridor. Les murs, cette fois, avaient été construits par la main de l'homme. Tous les 3 mètres, une porte en bois se détachait sur le mur.

-Ce sont les quartiers d'habitations, expliqua sommairement Sakura.

Elle longea le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte, semblable à toutes les autres. Elle toqua trois coups contre le battant et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant une jeune fille, de leur âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, très pâles. Son pull épais était rapiécé de partout et un trou ornait le genou droit de son pantalon. Aux pieds, elle portait de gros rangers.

-Salut Hinata, je te présente Sasuke, il vient d'arriver. Tu pourrais t'en occuper ? Shino m'a dit que tu étais de service.

-Oui, bien sûr, balbutia la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Sasuke, je te présente Hinata Hyuuga. Elle va t'expliquer comment on fonctionne ici et…tout le reste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra au souper !

Ainsi, elle lui planta un bisou sur la joue et disparut.

-Sasuke, comment ça va ? Demanda Hinata en souriant.

-ça va…bizarrement.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire. Elle sortit dans le couloir et referme doucement la porte.

-Alors. Déjà, nous sommes ici dans les quartiers d'habitations. Le refuge compte 193 personnes. Derrière chaque porte, il y a une habitation qui comporte 4 places. On compte une centaine de compartiments. Du coup, toutes les habitations ne sont pas complètement habitées. On met les familles ensembles bien sûr. Mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Déjà, il y a une majorité d'hommes. Du coup, il y a peu de couples. Ensuite, il faut savoir que nous avons une production de nourriture suffisante –je te la montrerai tout à l'heure – mais pas non plus immense. Alors on calcule assez précisément les besoins nutritifs de chacun. Donc s'il y a des nouveau-nés, on doit tout recalculer, au risque de devoir priver quelques personnes et personne n'a envie de vivre cette situation. Surtout que nos soins médicaux restent très sommaires. Un accouchement, ça peut être dangereux et nous avons besoin du plus possible de rebelles. Du coup, pas beaucoup de femmes sont motivée pour tomber enceinte.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé à tous ces aspects, murmura Sasuke en observant le plafond avec un œil nouveau sur le lieu où il était.

-On essaie d'être le plus organisé et le plus logique possible, admit Hinata. Alors, comme je le disais, ici ce sont les habitations. En tout, il y a cinq niveaux dans la montagne. Ici, c'est le 3. A part les habitations, il y a aussi un lac souterrain. Viens, on va aller le voir !

Sasuke suivit Hinata. Ils suivirent le long couloir interminable. Il n'y avait personne, cela étonna un peu Sasuke.

-Il n'y a personne ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Très peu. Les personnes qui restent dans les quartiers d'habitations pendant la journée sont celles, comme moi, qui ont la charge d'accueillir les nouveaux. Ou alors ce sont les malades. Sinon, chacun à une activité très précise qui l'occupe la majorité de la journée. Et t'inquiète, on verra des gens après.

Après avoir passé devant toutes les portes, le couloir s'élargit brusquement et les murs construits par les hommes se stoppèrent. Ils étaient maintenant dans une cavité naturelle, très haute de plafond. Sans doute était-elle aussi assez profonde puisque Sasuke n'arrivait pas à voir au fond de la caverne.

Au milieu, il y a avait un lac à la surface lisse et brillante qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Sans doute à cause du manque de lumière, l'eau était noire, comme si elle refermait un terrible secret. Jusque-là Sasuke ne l'avait pas remarqué mais le couloir était éclairé par des lanternes alors qu'ici la seule lumière qui éclairait la salle était le halo diffus qui provenait des lumières du couloir.

-ça c'est le lac. On doit se laver une fois par jour. Il y a des horaires différents pour les hommes et les femmes. Sinon l'eau est froide, alors en hiver c'est un peu la mort mais on s'y fait. Je sais pas si t'as des questions ?

-Pas sur ça précisément. Mais plutôt sur vos…motivations.

Hinata eut un sourire indulgent.

-Oui, généralement les nouveaux sont pressés de savoir. Ecoute, ces réponses, elles ne viendront pas de moi. Moi je suis juste là pour te présenter les lieux et leurs fonctionnements. Ces questions, tu pourras les poser demain. Je ne suis pas qualifiée pour y répondre.

-Bizarrement, Sakura m'a dit exactement la même chose…

-C'est parce qu'il y a une hiérarchie très stricte. On continue maintenant.

Ils passèrent encore plus de deux heures à trottiner à travers la montagne.

Au niveau 4, il y avait encore des habitations mais elles étaient abandonnées. Il y avait par contre pleins de petites salles dédiées à des espaces de communauté où les gens se réunissaient apparemment après le souper et avant d'aller dormir. Le niveau le plus près de la surface, le niveau 5, impressionna particulièrement Sasuke. Il était constitué en une seule et unique salle immense. Il y avait des percées naturelles au plafond qui permettait aux rayons de soleil de filtrer dans la grotte. Les rebelles ont avaient profités pour créer des champs artificiels de légumes ainsi que quelques arbres fruitiers. A cet étage, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui s'occupaient de la nourriture même si c'était l'hiver. Les gens le saluèrent avec politesse mais ils avaient l'air un peu méfiant. Sasuke voulut demander comment toute cette immense installation fonctionnait mais Hinata lui rétorqua qu'il n'aurait besoin de cette information que s'il était affecté aux travaux agricoles. Cette fille commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Le niveau 2 fut tout aussi intéressant. Il était constitué d'une armurerie dans laquelle Sasuke n'eut pas le droit de rentrer, d'une infirmerie où Sasuke n'eut pas envie d'entrer, d'une petite école qui accueillait actuellement 8 enfants et d'une immense salle d'entrainements. Il y régnait une activité de dingues. Partout, des hommes et des femmes étaient en train de s'entraîner. Certains se battaient à mains nues, d'autres tiraient à l'arc ou se battaient aux couteaux. Cette effervescence impressionna aussi Sasuke. Il eut toutefois peur de devoir participer lui aussi à cet entraînement qui avait l'air herculéen. Même si on ne lui avait pas dit quel était le but des rebelles, en voyant cette préparation, il imaginait bien que leurs motivations n'étaient pas forcément pacifiques.

-Il y a encore un niveau mais on ne va pas y aller. Seules les personnes autorisées peuvent y entrer.

-Qui est autorisé ?

-Tu le sauras demain.

Sasuke commençait à vraiment en avoir marre qu'on lui cache encore des choses. Il s'énerva.

-Pourquoi on me réponde toujours ça ?

-Parce qu'il y a des règles à respecter ici.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué !

Hinata le fixait bizarrement. Un doute passa dans ses yeux gris alors que la montagne trembla soudainement.

-Merde ! Jura la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

Des sirènes retentirent mais avant que Sasuke ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, un éclat acier apparut dans la main d'Hinata et ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Donc tout de suite, le chapitre 7<p> 


	7. 07 Pastille

La suite, tout de suite! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ce sera suffisamment compréhensible!

* * *

><p>Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous la lumière crue. Son esprit et son corps étaient terriblement engourdi. D'instinct, il porta une main à son visage pour se protéger de la luminosité mais son geste fut interrompu. Des chaînes retenaient son poignet. Les chaînes, froides, en acier, entaillèrent légèrement sa peau quand il essaya de bouger. Il fronça une seconde les sourcils. Ce. N'était. Pas. Normal.<p>

Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa respiration et de rassembler tous ses esprits. Il était dans un endroit inconnu, le jour lui était inconnu, la raison pour laquelle il était attaché lui était inconnue. Mais toutes ces informations mettaient tant de temps à atteindre son cerveau ! Chaque information séparée était claire, limpide même. Mais au moment de les traiter, son cerveau tournait dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à appréhender correctement la situation.

Il promena son regard sur la pièce en essayant de ne pas bouger les bras. Les murs étaient blancs et recouverts d'armoires grises en métal. Des tas de machines étranges l'entouraient. Certaines faisaient du bruit, d'autres semblaient éteintes. Une perfusion était accrochée à son bras droit. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa. On lui injectait quelque chose, c'était peut-être ça qui le rendait si groggy. Il voulut arracher l'aiguille de son bras mais, entres temps, il avait oublié qu'il était immobilisé. Il serra les dents quand les chaînes entamèrent la peau de son poignet, abandonna l'idée et se laissa retomber. Son dos heurta la surface sur laquelle il était allongé avec un choc. Il sentit également le froid du métal mordre sa peau à travers la chemise d'hôpital en coton qu'il portait. D'ailleurs, il ne portait rien d'autre et cela le dérangea un peu. Il se sentit subitement nu.

Il comprenait bien que la situation aurait dû l'angoisser mais il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde paniqué. Sans doute à cause des drogues.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent et il se demanda s'il était là depuis longtemps. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait venir bientôt ?

Un bruit attira son attention et il tourna la tête. Une douleur diffuse s'épanouit alors de la base de son crâne jusqu'à son front. Encore une fois, il voulut porter sa main à son visage. Il s'entame suffisamment le poignet pour qu'il sente une goutte de sang courir le long de sa paume. Il jura mais la douleur dans sa tête fit vaciller sa conscience.

-Hm…apparemment, tu ne supportes pas très bien le prélèvement.

Il chercha du regard la personne qui venait de parler. C'était sans doute un médecin. Il portait une blouse blanche et un masque médical recouvrait son visage. L'éclat brillant de ses lunettes l'empêchaient de voir ses yeux.

-On va essayer d'augmenter la dose. Tu comprends ?

Non, il ne comprenait rien.

-Mais pas trop, c'est mieux si tu restes conscient.

Il ne comprenait pas mais ce que cet homme venait de dire n'arrangeait rien.

Le médecin s'approcha de la perfusion mais sa main resta suspendue en l'air en même temps qu'un jet rouge et visqueux gifla Sasuke. Il cligna frénétiquement des yeux alors que le sang de l'homme dégoulinait en gros sillons le long de son visage et de son cou jusqu'à venir tremper son vêtement d'hôpital. Le médecin bascula bientôt en avant. Sasuke eut un haut le cœur quand il aperçut brièvement le cratère dans le dos de l'homme d'où s'échappaient des petites bulles d'airs. Touché. En plein poumons. Il voulut essuyer le sang sur son visage mais une fois encore, les liens qui le retenaient lui entamèrent la peau. Alors il entendit un bruit et se démancha le cou. Il entrevit trois silhouettes sur le pas de la porte. Les trois nouveaux arrivants étaient cagoulés et se ruèrent dans la pièce.

-Sakura, la perfusion. Kiba, aide-le, porte-le s'il le faut mais dans dix secondes, on doit dégager, ordonna une voix.

Cette voix réveilla un flash dans l'esprit du jeune homme toujours allongé. Un flash bleu mais il ne savait pas vraiment. Il sentit vaguement quand la dénommé Sakura retira l'aiguilla de son bras et fit un rapide pansement. L'autre, Kiba, coupa ses chaînes avec une espèce de gros sécateur et passa un bras dans son dos pour le faire se lever. Il le força à se mettre debout.

-Je sais c'est pas facile mais il faut que tu marches, l'encouragea-t-il, son bras toujours autour de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer.

-Kiba, tu débloques. Il faut qu'il coure ! Rétorqua le troisième homme resté près de la porte.

Ils se ruèrent, aussi vite qu'ils purent avec Sasuke hors de la pièce. Dehors, c'était un long couloir blanc. Sans un mot, ils le parcoururent en trottinant. Arrivé à une intersection, Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Le mur n'était plus blanc mais recouvert de giclées rouges. Deux corps était avachis sur le sol.

-Gaffe ! Ça glisse ! Cria le premier homme, le seul dont il ignorait le nom et celui qui semblait être le chef des opérations.

Son esprit était encore bien embrumé mais il s'efforçait de suivre ces trois sauveurs. Enfin, était-ce des sauveurs ? Il aurait le temps de le découvrir plus tard. De toute façon, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à se rebeller et encore moins à essayer de leur échapper. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Et puis vu leur gâchette facile, leur désobéir ne semblait pas forcément très intelligent là tout de suite.

Ils traversèrent ensuite un dédalle interminable de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Aux intersections, ils croisaient régulièrement des cadavres, couchés dans des positions peu naturelles sur le sol. Tous avaient été tués par balle. Ça avait dû faire du boucan. Comment étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'à sa chambre sans alerter tous les gardes ?

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent. Heureusement, parce qu'il commençait à avoir drôlement mal à ses pieds nus. Il jetta rapidement un coup d'œil aux pieds de ces compagnons : ils portaient tous de gros rangers. Ils auraient pu en prévoir une paire pour lui !

Par contre, ils n'avaient toujours pas retiré leur cagoule et Sasuke songea que ça ne devait vraiment pas être pratique pour courir. Leur champ de vision devait être rétréci et le passage de l'air obstrué par le tissu plaqué sur leur bouche. Leur chef vérifia quelque chose sur sa montre et Sasuke eut le loisir de les détailler un peu plus. Ils étaient habillés de la même façon : un pull fin, noir, recouvert d'un gilet –par balles – peut-être ? Ce gilet possédait beaucoup de poches. Ils avaient aussi un pantalon noir assez épais dont les ourlets étaient rentrés dans leurs rangers. Sasuke ne remarqua aucune arme mais sans doute étaient-elles cachées.

-C'est bon, on est dans le timing, souffla le chef en interrompant les songeries de Sasuke.

Kiba hocha la tête et fit la courte-échelle à Sakura. Cette dernière put ainsi atteindre le haut du mur et elle défonça d'un gracieux coup de coude la grille qui fermait un conduit d'aération.

-Dis-moi, l'idée de grimper trois cents mètres à une échelle, ça passe comment ? Demande le chef en se tournant vers Sasuke.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu turquoise pétant, le figèrent sur place. En fait, il ne comprit même pas la question.

-Je…euh…quoi ?

-Bah, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix de toute façon !

Sasuke n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le ton autoritaire de cet homme qui distribuait des ordres à tour de bras. Même si ces yeux étaient exceptionnellement…bleus.

-Kiba, tu passes devant. Sakura en seconde. Je reste derrière pour l'aider si jamais.

-Naruto, c'est pas toi qui devrait ouvrir la marche plutôt ? Intervint Sakura.

-On ne discute pas les ordres. On monte. Et si quelqu'un doit y rester dans cette opération pour laquelle je suis fondamentalement contre, ce sera moi, ordonna Naruto.

Kiba fit une nouvelle courte-échelle à Sakura qui, d'une traction de bras monta dans le conduit. Elle tendit ensuite la main à Kiba qui prit son élan contre le mur et s'élança. Sasuke fut halluciné par la facilité avec laquelle la jeune fille le tira dans le conduit. Naruto fit à son tour la courte échelle à Sasuke. Il eut une vague hésitation. Après tout, il était nu sous la chemise et enfin bon voilà…mais le regard bleu, glacial, qu'il entrevit le dissuada de chipoter pour si peu. Avec l'aide de Naruto et de Kiba, il se retrouva à quatre pattes dans le conduit d'aération. Naruto les rejoignit sans que personne ne l'aide.

Le conduit était étroit, ils devaient rester à quatre pattes. Kiba s'engagea le premier. Ce ne fut pas long, ils arrivèrent très bientôt dans un conduit vertical qui leur permettait de se tenir à deux dedans. Le conduit était pourvu d'une échelle. Soudainement, la question que Naruto lui avait adressée prenait tout son sens. Trois cents mètres, c'était très abstraits pour Sasuke mais là, ça devenait très clair. C'était long. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

-On aurait dû lui prendre des chaussures, nota Sakura en regardant les pieds nus de Sasuke.

-En même temps, on ne savait pas comment on allait le retrouver, commenta Kiba.

-S'il vous plaît, on a pas le temps. Montez.

Kiba s'engagea sur l'échelle et grimpa avec aisance. Sakura le suivit tout aussi facilement. Quand Sasuke se mit debout à son tour. La douleur à la base de son crâne se manifesta à nouveau. Il secoua légèrement la tête, essuya ses mains pleine de sang – il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi – et les posa sur les barreaux. Ils étaient en métal, relativement fins. En soupirant, il y posa ses pieds et se mordit les lèvres.

-ça va ? Demanda Naruto en notant son hésitation.

-Mes pieds, ça fait déjà mal.

-Pense juste à grimper. Un barreau après l'autre. Une main après l'autre, un pied après l'autre. C'est tout. Vas-y, dépêche-toi, l'encouragea Naruto.

Il acquiesça et commença son ascension.

Finalement, le métal qui s'enfonçait dans la plante de ses pieds n'était pas le pire. Le bras où il avait été perfusé supportait à peine son poids. Le sang sur ses mains les rendait glissantes et il sentait les pulsations de son cœur à la base de son crâne. Une douleur qui était lancinante et de plus en plus forte. Plusieurs fois des tâches de lumière dansèrent devant ses yeux et il eut vaguement l'idée que s'il s'évanouissait, il était mort.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il dût s'arrêter pour respirer. Son corps lui faisait mal. Chaque mouvement était une torture et ses poumons étaient en feu. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Le sien ?

-Sasuke ?

Ce nom. Qui est-ce que Naruto appeler ? À qui appartenait-il ? Naruto répéta plusieurs fois ce nom et Sasuke finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sien. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de son nom ? Est-ce que l'homme aux yeux bleus se trompait ? Avait-il un autre nom ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il commença à paniquer. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de son nom ? On n'oubliait pas son nom ! Qui était-il ?

-Avance ! Cria Naruto pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

-Je peux pas, haleta Sasuke.

-Bon dieu de merde, bien sûr que tu peux ! Un barreau après l'autre !

-Non, je peux pas.

-Ok ok. Ecoute. T'es sans doute un peu paumé, ça se comprend mais ce dont tu peux être sûr c'est que tu vas mourir de manière très douloureuse si tu ne continues pas à avancer et moi pareillement. Peut-être que là tout de suite, tu te dis que ta vie c'est de la merde, c'est pas faux en un sens. Mais tu verras, c'est cool de vivre…Oh et merde ! J'ai jamais été doué pour ces foutaises.

Sur ces mots, Naruto grimpa encore quelques barreaux et constata sans surprise que Kiba et Sakura avait pris une très bonne avance. Il posa ses pieds sur un barreau plus bas par rapport aux pieds de Sasuke et son corps recouvrit celui du jeune homme brun.

-Tourne-toi lentement et tu mets tes jambes autour de ma taille, bien en dessus de la hanche, ok ? Je te tiens.

Sasuke obéit – il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une de ses mains lâcha le barreau et il commença à se retourner vers Naruto. Celui-ci fit passer son bras sous les aisselles de Sasuke et d'un coup sec, Il tourner complètement le brun vers lui. Les jambes de Sasuke s'enroulèrent sur les hanches de Naruto et Sasuke quitta complètement l'échelle pour s'accrocher à Naruto. Sasuke entendit Naruto respirer un bon coup et il continua son ascension. Sasuke se demanda vaguement comment Naruto faisait pour grimper aussi vite et avec autant de fluidité. Il constata quand même que de la sueur perlait sur la nuque de l'homme. Mais Sasuke était trop confus pour se poser davantage de question. De plus, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il sentait s conscience vaciller et ses jambes se détacher de la taille de Naruto.

-Tu fais chier, souffla Naruto en passant un bras sous les fesses de Sasuke pour le maintenir.

Il continua de grimper avec un bras, il ne restait que quelques mètres de toute façon et Sasuke sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Alors? Quoi que donc vous en pensez? ^^<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre mais comme je l'ai dit, avec les vacances, ce sera dans pas trop longtemps!

Si vous avez une ou plusieurs questions, des critiques, des remarques qui sont en rapport avec la fic ou pas, hésitez pas! ^^

Bisous mes lapins!


End file.
